Confessions of a Near Insand Kitsune
by Scarlet Muse
Summary: The team go off on a mission. Kurama meets a girl, goes insane, and confesses it all to the psychiatrist. What could have gotten our FAVORITE kitsune to go insane? (note sarcasm.)


Confessions of a Near Insane Kitsune

This is going to be a weird thing…It's really hard to start at the beginning, so it'll happen at the middle and flashback to the start.

Everyone was gathered in a circle, it seems Botan had dragged both Kouen and Hiei into playing "Truth or Dare."

"Me first!" Botan shouted as soon as everyone sat down.

"Umm, Hiei, truth or dare?" Botan asked coyly.

"Hn. Dare," Hiei yawned.

Before Botan could say anything, Hiei's eyes widened. He had read the ferry girl's mind and he didn't like her idea. I dare you to ask Kouen out…**_Out loud_**, so we all can hear.

As Botan was repeating her dare so that all could hear, Hiei and Kouen were death-glaring Botan. Before Botan could finish saying "Kouen" Kouen butt in,

"Save your breath, the answer's no." Such a sharp reply…

Hiei smirked and mentally sighed in relief. Kuwabara laughed and said, "Ha! The Shrimp just got saved by a girl!"

Kouen flamed and retorted, "If my memory serves correctly, I saved your sorry ass 50 times just this month. Come to think about it, I've saved you about 50 times every month, and I've been with you guys for a year and a half. That makes it 9,400 times you depended on my powers. I only saved Hiei once this whole time, and that was only from humiliation. You have no place to sneer, Mister. 9,400."

This is where Kurama first started admiring the girl. She was so protective of a complete stranger…

This made everyone laugh until they were almost passing out.

"Hn. You, Baka, truth or dare?" Hiei aimed towards Kuwabara.

"T-t-truth." The idiot stuttered.

"How are you going to repay Kouen for all the times she saved your sorry ass?" Hiei asked with a smirk.

Kouen caught on. "Yea, you owe me 9,400 lifetimes of servitude. That would be a while, almost an eternity."

Kuwabara had almost fainted. This was going to be hard...

"Or, you could just stay the hell away from Yukina…that would do."

The answer came really quickly. "I'll serve."

This went on for awhile, until…

"It's midnight, I'm going to sleep." Kouen said.

All the boys interjected. "Hey, where are we going to sleep?"

"Umm, thirteen floors underground. That's where everything is…" Kouen muttered.

After a bit of grumbling, and a whole lot of walking, they all retired to the thirteenth basement floor.

"Why on _earth_ do you live on the thirteenth basement level?" Yusuke asked.

"Because it stays warm in the winter, and it stays cool in the summer. That way, no a/c and no heater are necessary." Shiruba explained.

(Scarlet: This is confusing with Kouen and Shiruba new to you guys, so just hang tight ok?)

As the 10 of them finally got down to the final level of the house, they saw the living room. It was huge! It could have been the size of a university's lecture room. And that was only the living room. There wasn't much else, just a long hallway, to the right, that seemed to lead to nowhere.

In the living room, there was a wide-screen TV, tons of game systems, a stereo, and tons of other stuff, you add them here, and a/n .

When everyone saw this, the stared in awe. Then Yusuke asked,

"Can we stay here and play?"

"No, electricity shuts off at one o'clock. You have to get settled before. Then you can come back and play until 'Lights off'. Oh, keep and it down would you?" Shiruba answered.

"Bathrooms are on either side of this room." Kouen said, referring to the living room. "Boys, you guys can get the one on the left, and girls, the one directly in front of the hallway over there. Oh, by the way, Kurama, the kitchen is on the twelfth floor."

"Umm, where are we going to sleep?" Kurama asked.

"You go through that hallway and you'll find five rooms. You four boys get the first four rooms, and I'll find a way for the rest of us to fit." Kouen said.

The hallway rounded the corner and led to a strip of rooms. At the end, there was another room. There were five rooms in total.

The boys occupied the four rooms and Kouen and Shiruba led the 4 other girls into the fifth room. At the end of the room was a passage way to another hallway.

"This is a dud room. There are five other rooms beyond this doorway. They won't know where you are, so rest assured. You may choose any of the rooms, and I'll take this one. See you in the morning." Kouen explained.

Right after they all settled in, the electricity clicked off. Everyone headed to their rooms and went to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Kouen got a visitor…


End file.
